Sailor Naruto
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto has a new found secret that no one knew about until now! Caution, if you hate yaoi do not read other than that, have fun reading!
1. Unexpected findings

**A story i came up with while watching shugo chara!**

Sum: Nobody knows about Naruto's secret…until now! Sasuke was just walking, minding his own business when he sees an orange light in the sky. Curious as to what it was he makes himself at home upon the branch of a tree and looks at the ball of orange light.

A person he didn't expect to find dressed up in a sailor outfit!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned him and all of the other characters but hey…what can you do?

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the fifteenth time that day as a mob of girls slowly walked behind him making weird faces at him and trying to make themselves look innocent when a bright light shone into his right eye, making him squint.

The mob of girls behind him didn't seem to notice it though. He looked to see where the light was coming from and saw that it wasn't the sun. His eyes squinted again as another flash of light went into his eyes. He turned his head slightly both ways hoping to find a way out of the girl gang. His mind jumped for joy as he noticed a small space between two shops. He quickly ran for it and dove into the space and watched as the mob of girls ran past the two shops.

He made sure the coast was clear and ran off toward the training ground. It just stayed there floating in the air and no one even knew it was there except for him. He used his chakra and ran up the tree that was the closest to the orb.

He landed himself onto a large branch and looked up at the orb again. It seemed to be almost disappearing for a bit but stopped and Sasuke had to squint his eyes to see why. His face grew red and his eyes widened as he saw a blond haired person floating in mid air. The person had no wings so what was making the person float?

'What the hell is he wearing?' Sasuke looked again as the orb completely disappeared and a boy with golden yellow hair appeared.

The boy wore an orange sailor scout like outfit that stopped at the top of his knees. It had a little yellow bow for the chest and a big, red bow at the middle of his back. He wore jingle bell like earrings and had a blue bow on the back of his head. His shoes were red with a bit of orange to it, they went as far as his shins with laces sticking out.

He held a long weird looking staff that looked as tall as a grown man. The floating boy was now being lowered onto the ground as Sasuke jumped off the large branch and onto the ground. He ducked behind a bush and waited for him to open his eyes. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the outfit he was wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL??"

"I must admit...you're brave for wearing something like that!" Sasuke stood up from his crouching position and walked out into the open.

"S-Sasuke...what are you doing here?" The boy scratched the back of his head as Sasuke looked him up and down.

"Too bad sakura's not here to witness our village hero wearing a hero like outfit!" Naruto growled and hit him over the head with his long staff that he still held in his right hand.

"You tell her and i'll pummel you to the ground!" Sasuke smirked and walked up to him.

"Is that so...you really do look cute in an outfit like this, where'd you get it?"

"I had three eggs, one of them hatched and then some creepy guy tried to steal the others but then i transformed into this and...wait a minute that reminds me where are the eggs?" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy as Naruto looked around frantically for his eggs.

"Naru-chan, how could you lose the eggs??" A small, chibi form of Naruto appeared beside Sasuke out of no where.

"Sorry...here they are!" Sasuke looked again as Naruto dusted some dirt off of the two eggs that he held in his hands.

"Thank kami...ne, who is this guy Naru-chan?" The chibi Naruto asked and pointed to Sasuke.

"Just a jerk also a hot guy" Naruto stopped what he was doing and froze.

'Did he say what i think he said?' Sasuke shook his head to shake it clear of anymore thoughts.

"I mean...i...i got to go, see you tomorrow Sasuke!" Naruto turned and ran off.

Sasuke just stood there in shock to what he heard and could feel his heart beating faster and faster like it would pound out of his chest. All he could think of was Naruto dressed up as a sailor scout. He hit his head against the tree trying to get rid of the image.

* * *

A/n: Well what do you think, should i continue it?


	2. Sailor scout 2

**Ok, the new chapter for Sailor Naruto is up and rearing to go! And if any of you are wondering what scene it is, it's after Sasuke kills Itachi and almost destroys konoha.(even though he hasn't done anything to konoha yet, remember it's just a fic so...yea...)**

**Warning: If you think sailor moon or Naruto is childish think again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it let alone buy any of the manga, i just keep buying other kinds of manga instead!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a disgusted look on his face. Ever since he saw Naruto dressed up as a sailor scout, all his mind could think about was him. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He turned the shower knob to cold and cautiously stepped into the freezing droplets of water. It was the only thing he could think of that would get his mind off of his team mate.

Once his bare leg felt the cold water his mind went on full alert and he quickly retreated his leg. He turned back to the warmer side and slipped his body back into the pouring water.

After he finished his morning routine, he walked toward the bridge where they usually met and noticed Naruto and Sakura waiting there.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out and waved her arm frantically.

"Hn" Was all that the uchiha would reply with.

He leaned against the railing and looked over at Naruto. The boy just growled at him and gave him a stern look. Sasuke just smiled and turned his gaze to the flowing stream.

"Yo" The grey haired copy cat ninja came out of no where.

"You and Sasuke are always late!" Naruto grumbled and Sakura started to strangle him for saying that Sasuke is tardy.

"OK, today our mission is..." Naruto and Sakura were both listening closely.

"Is what?" Sasuke was also dying to find out what the big mission was.

"You get the day off!" Naruto and Sakura fell over anime style. Sasuke just pouted and looked away.

"Well then, see you kids later!" And with that he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

All three of them heard a growling sound coming from Sakura who was now holding her stomach. She groaned as another growl escaped from her stomach.

"I guess i forgot to eat this morning..." Sakura started walking off while holding her belly.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura wobbled off to her house. Naruto gave Sasuke another glare as he gave a 'huff' sound and walked off. Curious to see if he would change into the sailor outfit, Sasuke followed him.

* * *

A boy with long, brown, silky like hair and pure, white eyes, had just finished his training and was now having a cup of tea. He heard the floor creak and looked up at the person who was joining him. A girl with short, navy blue like hair and the same set of eyes as him, sat next to him and smiled.

"Morning, Neji-nii-san" The boy took a sip of the tea before answering back.

"Morning, Hinata-sama" He looked up at the sky and sighed as he watched a bird fly past their training area.

"I heard you last night...talking in your sleep" Neji slammed the cup of tea onto the wooden floor and stood up.

"Why must you bring up such boring topics?" Hinata's smile faded away as she watched her cousin walk away.

Neji found himself alone in the hallway. He had rounded so many corners and walked down a lot of halls that he didn't even know where he was anymore. He stopped walking and sat with his back against the wall. A tear threatened to come down his cheek but he held it back.

'I just wish to be free is all i ask for...' The tear came down his cheek and fell onto the wooden floor.

As if someone had heard his prayers, an egg appeared in front of him, still glowing a brilliant white and green light. It was white and had green zig zags going around it. It lowered itself onto the floor until it was firmly on the floor.

"What in the world...hm...i don't see any chakra running through it..." Neji picked the egg up and stood up, examining it closely.

A note was attached to it saying, 'be as free as you want to be...'. He looked both ways before going back to his room. If his uncle saw what he was carrying, he would have his head for keeping such a weird looking thing. He took it into his room, shut the door behind him and put it into his pouch that he had picked out for his mission the next day.

* * *

'I must be dumber than i thought...' Neji shrugged it off and told his uncle he was going out to meet with his team mates.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes so that he could see better. The sun was also just getting up but yet so many people were up and about. He stopped at the training ground where they were supposed to meet and waited for Tenten and Lee to show up. He felt the pouch moving and shifted from leaning against the post. He opened the pouch and saw that the egg was trying to float up, but he just pushed it back down. It refused to go down and used all its power to fly into the air.

"Hey!" The egg stopped and was then split in half.

Neji watched the flying thing come down closer to him until he was face to face with it. It looked like a chibi of himself but it had wings on its back and had a feather on the side of its ear. It wore a white top that said 'free to flee' and brown shorts.

"Hello" Neji blinked a few times.

"Hi...what are you?"

"I am your strength, you wished to be free so now...you can be whenever you want!" The thing flew around a bit to show him.

"Strength is already what i have..." He knew it was the only thing he had that was making him special.

"You do not have your freedom though, no?"

"So what...i do have family members though" Neji was trying to put up an act, an act that had already been seen through.

"Deep down you're feeling captive by your own family" The chibi said knowingly.

"Neji!" The said boy stopped talking to his chibi self and looked over at Tenten who was running.

"Why was i the only one here?"

"Didn't sensai tell you, today was a day off till next week" Neji felt stupid for waking up so early.

"I guess i wasn't listening at the time, well then, i'll be going" He turned to leave but something grabbed his arm.

"If you're not doing anything...then you wouldn't mind going out somewhere to eat do you?" The chibi started making faces at her as she kept pulling on his arm.

"Sorry, i'm busy" As he said that, she cried inside her mind for asking such a silly question.

* * *

"I know you're there Sasuke!" Naruto felt like his privacy was being invaded by him and he couldn't take it any longer.

"You're not as much as a dobe i thought you would be..." Sasuke replied as he stepped out of the shadow and into the shining sun.

"Well you're not much of a friend if you're invading a persons privacy, i know you didn't like it when the anbu were following you every minute" Sasuke grunted and pouted.

"I just want to know one thing...why were dressed like that yesterday, and what were those eggs?"

"It's a long story and...wait...you could see the little me?" Sasuke nodded.

"That means..." Naruto gulped and wondered if he should tell him about the other world.

"What does it mean?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Forget it, you'll just laugh at it and say that it's nonsense..."

"Naru-chan, just tell him, he's going to find out soon anyway" Naruto shushed him to be quiet.

"Naruto!" Hearing his name being called he looked around and saw Neji running up to them.

"N-Neji?" Naruto's eyes popped out of his skull as he saw Neji's chibi self.

"You have one too?"

"H-hai...but why you though?"

"I made a wish and an egg appeared out of no where and it hatched today so...i don't know what it's name is though..." The Neji chibi scratched his head nervously.

"Sorry 'bout that, my name's Kohi!"

"This is Daisuke" Naruto pointed to his chibi self and grinned.

"Ne, Naru-chan, should we tell Neji-kun about the other world, he might be another sailor scout" Naruto nodded with his hand on his chin.

"Other world?" Sasuke felt like he was in a whole other world.

"Tell them daisuke, Kohi" The two chibis pulled on both Neji and Sasuke's shirts and told them to sit down.

"The other world is also known as the palace of dreams, it was found by none other than the great king of dreams"

"It was said by the king that three guardians would be born from one of the sailor scouts and would also be the ones to find the second palace of dreams" Kohi continued.

"But there were people who were jealous of this sailor scout, so now they're trying to destroy the sailor scouts and their guardians so that they can find the palace and claim it for themselves"

"Yesterday...when you saw me wearing that outfit, was because someone attacked me and it wasn't with chakra..." Sasuke had never seen Naruto so serious before.

"We need to hurry and find the other scouts before it's too late!" Daisuke included.

"Well...Neji's a sailor scout but we just need to find two more"

"Naru-chan that's only one person that's a sailor scout, who's the other?" Naruto grinned and pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"Get a life Naruto, this is all just a magic trick..."

"It's true...you're just saying that cause you don't want to wear a girl's outfit am i correct?" Sasuke looked away.

"But Naru-chan, when will Neji-kun transform?"

"Well...easy, he just has to believe in what he wants"

"What did you wish for Naruto?" Neji was suddenly interested in the quest to save the other world.

"I..."

"He wished he wasn't so alone!" Naruto grew red and grabbed Daisuke and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"I'm sorry Naruto..."

"Ah, it's okay, besides i have mission, a big one!" Naruto did his goofy grin and gave Neji and Sasuke a thumbs up reminding them of Gai sensai.

"So you really think Sasuke-kun is a sailor scout?" Naruto nodded.

"He can see you guys can't he?"

"That may be...but remember Naru-chan, that there are more than just one enemy searching for the second palace"

"Sasuke isn't our enemy...at least that's what i believe, what would you guys believe in?"

"Basically this thing is mostly for girls to do, also there is a high chance of someone attacking Sasuke"

"Meaning Sasuke would be innocent then?"

"Yeah but...we'll need to wait until he wishes for something, surely you have a dream, don't you Sasuke?"

"No...why would i, it's not real..." Sasuke turned and headed for home, leaving the two with their guardians.

"He'll come around, there is a wish he has he just hasn't tried"

* * *

A/n: Phew, that was long, well i hope Sasuke comes to his senses and wishes for something! anyways R/R!!


	3. the second egg

**Hinata-chan: I wrote this out so don't say i rushed it ok...sensai...you're not listening!!**

**Kanna: What?**

**Hinata-chan: Grrr...you tell me to work on my chapters yet you happily listen to music when you're supposed to listen to me!!**

**Kanna: You talk too much child**

**Hinata-chan: I am 17 and i am not a child!**

**Warning: If you hate shounen-ai, get out now and run for your lives, but if you enjoy it, here you are!**

**Disclaimer: No one can own such a great story like this except kishimoto!!(i think that's her name...)**

* * *

Naruto and Neji were becoming best of friends which Sasuke found was rather annoying. They were both involved with something and he was left out of the loop.

'Make a wish...then maybe...just maybe it might come true...yeah right' Sasuke snorted and sat on the edge of his bed and put his hands together making it look like he was praying.

"I wish to have the courage to tell the person i like how i feel" Sasuke chuckled to himself.

* * *

"N-Naruto...how can you wear this thing?" Naruto had to use both his hands to stop himself from laughing.

"Although...your outfit is different from mine" Naruto was right, Neji was now wearing a white and green, frilly skirt that matched the shirt he wore. It had little green clovers on it.

"Neji-chan, because you two had different wishes, each of you will have different outfits and will become the person that sleeps inside you" Neji nodded, understanding the situation a little more.

"But why do I have to wear a sailor uniform?"

"Because Naru-chan said he wanted to be more like his favourite super hero" Naruto blushed madly.

"S-shut up!" He chased his chibi self around one of the trees.

"You guys have no life once so ever"

"S-Sasuke...how long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here...Needed to talk to Naruto about something" Neji and Sasuke both saw a tint of redness in Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke led the other boy to a more quieter spot that was a bit away from Neji and the guardians. Naruto saw that Sasuke wasn't himself and saw a small red heart on the side of his left cheek.

"Would you...like to go out...it's fine by me if you don't..." It took Naruto some time to register what the uchiha had just asked.

"W-what's this all of a sudden?" Sasuke was definitley acting strange.

"How should i say this...you're too cute to resist, plus you're closer to me than anyone else i know...the only one who's chosen to stay with me and...you've never given up on me so...will you?" Naruto knew this wasn't the Sasuke he knew.

"Are you really Sasuke?" Naruto began checking the uchiha out, searching for any mistakes that the person who changed into Sasuke had.

"One hundred percent" Sasuke took both of Naruto's hands and held them in his own hands and lightly kissed the boy's forehead.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight alright?" Naruto was frozen on the spot.

"Hey, i don't remember saying yes to it!"

"You didn't say no either...see you tonight Naru-chan!" He winked at him and waved as he walked away.

'Pull yourself together Uzumaki...going out with the last Uchiha in the village isn't something to worry about...it's just all the crazy fan girls that can glare at you to death, it's not so bad right?' The blond thought to himself as he walked back over to Neji and the guardians.

"What was it that he needed to talk to you about and why was there a red heart on his face?"

"You seen it too?" Neji nodded.

"He...uh...asked me out..."

"So what did you say?"

"Wait, aren't you horrified?"

"You mean homophobic, no"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything so he took it as a yes and he's picking me up tonight at seven and...what on earth should i do?"

"Do you like him?" Naruto's face dropped.

"What kind of question is that!!"

"Do you or don't you?"

"That's...well...i don't know..."

"Here's what i say, go out with him and if you liked the first date then go out again some time"

"How the hell can you be so calm about this??" Naruto was on the edge of ripping his hair out.

"I was born like this Naruto"

"On another note, what should i wear?" After Naruto had said the word wear, a yellow and blue egg started to move a bit.

The egg bounced itself into the air and shone a bright light in all directions getting the two boy's attention. Naruto, Daisuke, Neji and kohi watched as the egg began to hatch. The chibi Naruto that was in the hatching egg peeked between the space that was open. The egg then disappeared and the light also began to disappear. The chibi Naruto smiled but yawned at the same time. It's eye lids were half closed and his cheeks had two red dots.

"The other egg hatched...but why?" The chibi Naruto floated down in front of him and took out a paint brush from his back pocket.

"Naru-chan, i think it's because you didn't know what to wear..."

"What does that have to do with the egg hatching?"

"What he means is that the egg that hatched contained the art side of you"

"What does art have to do with clothing?"

"You're really dense Naruto, If you wanted to look nice for someone, you have to put different stuff together to make something out of it, since you have no clue on what the different arts there are...i guess the art side was sleeping inside of you"

"Oh...i think i get it now hehehe"

"I am your art guardian, Kira, a pleasure to meet you" It sounded as though the guardian was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Uh...the pleasure's all mine, by the way, think you can help me for tonight?" The guardian nodded.

"Hm, so the second egg has hatched eh?" Naruto and Neji looked up in the sky.

* * *

A/n: want to find out what happens just review and i'll tell u!


	4. Tuxedo murderer?

**Hope you haven't waited long for this chapter to come out but if you did, so sorry, school was just finishing and summer was about to start so i really couldn't come up with any ideas till now that is...**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't know what to do with all the books if i did own naruto...**

* * *

**previously-**

_"Hm, so the second egg has hatched eh?" Naruto and Neji looked up in the sky._

* * *

"Yeah, just one more and we'll be ready to look for the palace!" Even though it wasn't exactly true, they still needed to find the two other scouts before anything really bad could happen.

"Over my dead body you will!" The man shouted and a dark blue aura came out of the palm of his hand.

"Naru-chan, please transform with me!" Naruto looked up at his hatched newborn as he dodged the attack. The chibi him had a desperate look in his eyes.

"A-alright" Kira held out his hand, his tiny fingers reached for something as if reaching for something that was a once in a life time chance.

Naruto slowly reached up to Kira's tiny fingers with his index finger. As soon as both their fingers touched a bright light blinded all those who stood around them, that included the man that was attacking. The little form of Naruto disappeared and six bright lights appeared on Naruto's body. It surrounded his arms, legs, his waist and his feet. Neji and his chibi self, kohi, watched in amazement as Naruto's once an orange jumpsuit turned into an orange sailor scout uniform.

Only the uniform was a bit different from the previous one. It had bow laced sleeves that were tied at the top and hung loose at the bottom, a little bright red hat that was slightly tilted on his head and light pink stockings with a leopard pattern. His cheeks flushed a bright red as Daisuke gave him a mirror.

"You look wonderful Naru-chan, now go kick butt!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one cross dressing!" Naruto stated and jumped out of the way just in time from another attack.

A bright light shone and disappeared as soon as it had appeared. It was a long staff that looked taller than an average sized man and it had a floating sphere on top of it that had the words friendship written on it. Naruto waved it around a bit in circles and was now floating in the air.

"Friendship fever!" He squinted his eyes as a bright light shone from the sphere and shot in the direction of the attacker.

"Nice try, but unfortunately my comrade already told me about your attacks!" The man said as he dodged Naruto's attack with ease.

"Dammit...Neji, do you think you can help me out here?" Neji sweat dropped.

"Me, fight in this girly outfit, as if!" Naruto grew angry and back flipped and landed next to his team mate.

"You're involved whether you like it or not" Neji scowled and dodged the attack.

"Fine, but don't expect me to keep having to save your butt every time this happens!" Neji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A cage of small birds came into his mind and when he opened his eyes again he noticed the cage of birds were real.

"Birds of a cage, come together for the final stage!" The small door to the bird cage opened by itself and all the birds flew out all together.

"What?" The attacker tried to dodge it but the birds surrounded him before he could escape.

The birds stopped and began squawking at the man as if they were chanting a spell. Neji and Naruto both nodded to each other and Naruto leaped into the air and pointed the staff at the man. A bright red light shot from the small blue sphere and zapped the man, making his whole body glow a bright red.

"Friendship FEVER!!" As Naruto shouted the last word out the man put both his hands on his head and started shaking his head sideways as if something was trying to get into his brain.

"AHHHH" Naruto floated safely back onto the ground and watched the scene that was taking place.

The man's face started to change its appearance from a mad and sad looking face into a happy face. His eyes grew big with twinkling stars in them and his mouth turned into a smile.

"I feel so...so friendly, yay!!" The man spoke out and then disappeared into thin air.

"Well...that was weird...what do you want to do now?" Their outfits turned back into their normal wear and Naruto's guardian turned into his chibi self again.

"If you don't mind i think i'll look up this palace of dreams thing in the library" As he said his last words he began to walk off.

"You looked really cute in that outfit, it would look really cute with out any of it on though..." Naruto's face grew red from embarassment and he whirled around and saw a tall man with long, black hair that looked as though it reached his back.

"W-who are you and...you're a guy though..." The man leapt from the tree and landed gracefully onto his feet in front of him.

"I am your but your humble servant, and it's common for two guys..." The man leaned in forward and breathed into the blond's ear.

"It's...it's not common...and what do you mean...servant?" The man smiled and got on one knee and held onto Naruto's hand and gave it a kiss.

"H-hey..." Naruto took his hand back and rubbed it while he blushed.

"I am known as a murderer but i have another name as well, i am...tuxedo murderer!" The man wore a big, black hat and a black mask.

"But...who are you really?" Naruto was scared but a bit confused and curious all at the same time.

"If my brother sees me, he'll know for sure who i am"

"Hm..."

"The name is Itachi, farewell Naruto-kun, i would like to meet you again someday" And with that the older boy left with out a trace.

'I-it can't be him...i thought he was...' Daisuke and Kira poked him.

"Naru-chan, you're going to be late for your date if you do not hurry" Naruto looked at his watch that he had in his bag and started to panic.

"That is what i was born for Naru-chan, to help you with your date!" Naruto's face lit up with excitement as he grabbed onto his guardian and dashed off into a run with his stuff in one hand and his two guardians in the other.

"N-NARU-CHAN, YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!!" They both shouted as the blond dashed around a lot of corners and down a lot of some of the roads.

* * *

A/n: I wonder what Naruto will wear, and i wonder What will happen if Sasuke finds out Itachi didn't die?? O.o review and i'll be sure to make a new chappy!!


	5. Necklace or compass?

**Naruto, Sasuke and Neji-kun are all back in a new chapter of sailor Naruto!!**

**Warning: A few swears, if you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen!**

**Disclaimer: Who knows...maybe i do own it? Nah...never in a million years.**

* * *

Naruto gulped as he looked at himself in the mirror. His guardian, Kira, looked through Naruto's wardrobe and looked for a nice scarf. It was harder to find what clothes would look good since it was a boy and not a girl. Kira shouted out with excitement as he found a nice silk like brown scarf. He draped the scarf around his shoulders and smiled at him.

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked looking at the scarf one more time.

"Just go Naru-chan, we'll stay here and look after the house"

"What's there to look after?" Naruto asked and made his way out the door.

"Ah, Kira, look at this!" Kira turned around and floated toward Daisuke and the book on the floor.

"Well i'll be...we're just finding it now?" Kira groaned.

Daisuke turned the page and Kira plopped down next to him to see the book more closely. The pages showed a castle with stars surrounding it and two blue birds perched on its wall. The two guardians gazed at the couple that stood in the palace's garden just a few feet away from the bridge.

"N-Naru-chan?" Daisuke looked harder at the page that showed the blond haired person.

"That's not Naru-chan...he wouldn't wear a dress like that and his hair isn't up to his back..." The person they saw looked very much like Naruto only with a few more inches of hair and a long, silky, blue dress that had sparkles sprinkled all over it.

"But...who is this guy?" Kira asked pointing to a man with black, long hair and dark onyx coloured eyes.

"He looks a bit like Sasuke doesn't he?" He was right only this Sasuke didn't have spikes sticking up.

"We should show this to Naru-chan when he gets back"

"If he gets back" Kira and Daisuke looked up at the man who had appeared.

"What do you mean, what's happened to Naru-chan?" Daisuke shouted.

"Nothing...yet" The man chuckled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That man knows all about Naru-chan's past...this is bad...if he tells Naru-chan everything it might ruin our chance of finding the palace!" Daisuke dropped the book and flew off down the street.

* * *

"I hope you didn't wait long Naruto"

"No...just got here a few minutes ago" At least he wasn't lying.

"Well then...where should we eat?" Naruto noticed that the heart on his face wasn't there anymore.

"I..." He hesitated.

"This is the only time i'm buying you ramen, one bowl OK?" Naruto's face lightened up and a big goofy looking grin spread across his face like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto jumped and held onto the other boy with glee.

"But why do you eat there all the time, there's other things you could eat besides ramen all the time" Sasuke spoke as the both of them made their way to ichiraku.(A/n: soz if i spelled it wrong)

"They..." Naruto stopped walking.

"Forget i said anything lets just go"

"Sasuke...why did you ask me out?" Sasuke blushed and looked away.

Flash back

_"Sasu-chan, i am your guardian Mr. love!" Sasuke's eyes widened as little hearts floated around him. He gulped as his chibi self moved in closer to him._

_"I command you to...fall in love!" The guardian waved a little wand he held and zapped Sasuke with it._

_A red heart tattoo showed up on his face and Sasuke smirked and stood up and walked out of the uchiha manor. Inside Sasuke's mind Sasuke was fighting to take over his body again._

End flash back

"That stupid idiot of a guardian took over my body and made me ask you out"

"I see...but you know don't you?"

"First of all what are you talking about, second, why are you crying?" Naruto wiped away a few tears.

"They beat me up all the time, i don't need another god damn reason!" Sasuke was shocked to see the other boy act this way.

"This is why you're a dobe..." Sasuke walked over to the blond and put his arm around him and walked forward.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto's face grew bright red.

"Yes?"

"Are you...going to help look for this palace?" Sasuke snorted.

"I don't see why i should"

"But...Neji said the same thing but he still helped!"

"That's because he believes in this bullshit"

"Bastard..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"You should be happy i'm taking you out"

"I am...i mean...wait a minute, i didn't even agree!"

"Like i said, you didn't say no either" Sasuke smirked as they walked into the ramen stall.

"Ah, Naruto, long time no see, have a seat" The owner said and went into the back to prepare a meal for two.

* * *

"Looks like it's almost time...i better get a move on or i'll be late for the action" A man with long, black hair stood up and disappeared into thin air.

He appeared on top of a building that was just across from the ramen stall. He watched with interest as he saw his young brother laugh while talking to Naruto. His hair blew along with the wind as it blew around the village.

'Looks like i was a bit early...' The man thought as two men wearing girl outfits appeared out of no where and stood next to him.

"Isn't the third egg supposed to hatch before we look for the palace?" A boy with a bored look on his face asked.

"Apparently it hasn't, i suppose the other two guardians have left"

"But if we're looking for the palace, shouldn't Naruto have the third egg with him?" A boy with red hair asked as another breeze blew through the wind.

"I'm guessing...that the third egg might be a compass"

"A compass?"

"Well you didn't think we could find the palace by ourselves did you?"

"No but..." He trailed off as the two guardians appeared and told Naruto and Sasuke what had happened.

"So...the scouts have the guts to get here before me...how tiring, i thought i got rid of you!" A purple aura surrounded the man's body.

"We couldn't let you have your fun, we just had to come see the show" Tuxedo murderer spoke as him and the other two dodged the attack.

* * *

"Me and Sasuke?" Daisuke nodded.

"You sure it was us and not some princess and prince?" This time Kira nodded.

"We're positive, they looked just like you"

"But...why would i be wearing a dress?"

"I guess it's the right time to tell you, better us than that guy" Kira spoke.

"Don't...i don't really get any of this but if you tell me something that's so important...i don't want to know"

"Naru-chan..." Naruto stood up and walked out of the stall.

"Naruto, hold on!" Sasuke paid the owner and rushed after him.

"Naruto-kun, we meet once again!" Naruto yelped in surprised and almost fell back but Sasuke caught him.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto asked and tried to regain his footing.

"That's not Itachi, Itachi's dead" Sasuke said.

"He's just jealous cause of my very fancy suit" Itachi fixed his bow tie.

"Yeah...that's it" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Tuxedo murderer, we have crisis on our hands" The boy with red hair said.

"G-Gaara?" the blond stammered.

"Gaara, don't slack off, this is too troublesome to do by myself" Shikamaru said as he yawned and dodged at the same time.

"Shikamaru too?" Naruto asked as the bored looking boy attacked with a weird flute and started playing it.

It was now time for all of them to come together and fight the evil that dared to destroy the scouts before they found the palace of dreams. Itachi leaped from the ground and went up to help Shikamaru and Gaara fight. An egg appeared out of no where in front of Sasuke and Naruto and started to open.

"The last egg, Naru-chan" Daisuke said.

The egg began to hatch and it shined a bright light everywhere. Neji and Kohi popped up from a cloud of smoke and flew up to the fight. Naruto held the egg in his hands as it hatched into a necklace. Sasuke blushed when he saw it was a heart locket that had a compass on the outside and a picture of him and Naruto on the inside. Sasuke took the necklace and put it around Naruto's neck.

* * *

A/n: In the final chapter, the scouts help fight off the evil while Naruto and Sasuke and the guardians race to find the magic palace of dreams, and maybe find out what happened in their past lives! TBC!!


	6. The palace of dreams

**The final chapter my readers, but also a rather long one here, so i give you...the last chapter!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai is in it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto, Sasuke and their guardians stopped and looked at the large swirling hole that had engulfed Naruto's building. It was an old apartment building that wasn't being used except by him.

A large gust of wind blew through the air as the dark hole enlarged. Sasuke and Naruto had to hold onto their guardians to keep them from blowing away.

"Naru-chan, you and Sasuke-san must jump through this port hole!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's the only way to the palace, the compass is beeping" Naruto looked down at the necklace that was hanging around his neck and saw a flashing light on the compass.

"But...what happens if we can't get back?" A nearby trash can got engulfed into the hole and the hole sent another wave of air.

"You have no other choice but to go through here, unless you want everyone's dreams to be shattered" Naruto's eyes widened.

He had completely forgotten about everyone's wishes and how they all wished to be somebody else or wanting the courage to be someone else. He gulped, took a step forward and jumped into the hole. Sasuke waisted no time and jumped in after him, the large swirling hole then started to disappear into thin air.

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves falling in mid air like they were in a time machine. Daisuke, Kira and Mr. love were all enjoying themselves, since they were all smaller and much, much lighter. A few more minutes passed until they all dropped onto a grassy surface that was covered with flowers but had closed up for the night until morning came.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked and looked around as he stood up from the grass and dusted off his pants.

"We are in your past Naru-chan, it was just before your wedding" Naruto looked around again at the dark meadow that laid beneath the castle grounds.

"So now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Sasuke looked serious.

"Well...from what the compass is telling us...the palace of dreams should be...this isn't right..." Both Kira and Daisuke looked at the compass.

"Naru-chan...i think there used to be a secret trap door here that was made for quick escapes" Naruto got on all fours and started searching for the trap door.

"What are you doing?"

"They say there's a trap door around here..."

"Weren't we supposed to be looking for the palace?"

"We still are, the compass is saying that it's here, it's under us!"

"Well when you find it let me know, in the mean time i'll be over here" Sasuke walked away.

"You bastard, did you forget that we're still on a date?"

"Until we get back to _our_world, we will be separate from each other, got it?" Naruto growled at him.

"Fine, but if i find it i won't tell you...big, fat, idiot"

"Who're you calling fat?"

"You!"

"Now now kids, no need to hate each other" Sasuke's guardian appeared from the bushes.

"You...just where did you go?" Mr. love pointed to the bushes and continued to float toward them.

"Sasuke-san, tell Naru-chan how you really feel!" The guardian waved his red heart topped wand and disappeared inside his egg and the egg went into Sasuke.

"I love you Naruto, please hurry and find the door so i can return to our real world and ask you to marry me!" Naruto's face turned blue.

Sasuke squinted his face and looked like he was pushing something really hard. Then out popped his guardian who landed on the grass with a thud.

"I hate you, god why can't you do something useful!" His guardian looked up at him with a sad expression and started sulking with tears streaming down his face.

"Sasuke don't be mean, he was just trying to help..." Naruto began digging with his hands as the compass beeped louder.

"Hn, dobe..." Sasuke muttered under his breath and watched as the three of them tried to dig the cover up.

Naruto dug one last time and pulled the door open. He signaled for Sasuke to come over and began to walk down the stairs that led into a dark hallway. He pushed a button on the side of his necklace and smiled as a light glowed from the surface of the compass that acted as a light. The guardians clung to Naruto's shoulder blade while Sasuke walked behind them with his guardian nestled in his arm.

"If we go down just a bit further, i'm sure we'll be able to get to the palace's draw bridge" Kira said with an anxious tone.

"I just hope you're right"

* * *

"Don't you...ha...ever...give up?" The man that Itachi and the other scouts had been fighting was now slouching over trying to catch his breath.

"After pretending to be dead, and almost having my brother killed...never!" Shikamaru and Gaara both stood on either side of Itachi while Neji stood behind the man.

"That's it...i have had enough of your childish acts, step aside and let me find those other brats"

"We know what you're planning"

"So what...i'm just trying to save your buddies from an eternity of darkness!" The man surrounded himself with a dark aura and began attacking on sight.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked in a serious tone.

"I'm saying...once they find the palace...they'll never be able to leave!" The man sent a wave of his aura, making them fall.

"Sasuke...won't...come back?" Itachi had a shocked look on his face.

"That's right...once you're through the hallway and the bridge and at the palace...BAM...can't get back no matter what"

"I can't believe...you guys are shocked about this...why?" Everyone looked to Gaara.

"Gaara, we need those two for missions...not to mention i'll never hear the end of it from the hokage..."

"But Naruto and Sasuke are going there for a reason...think about it, we all made a wish to be someone else, but in order to keep our other selves and our guardians...we need to find the palace of dreams"

"Well...Tsunade may not like it but...it is our only chance to become our real selves"

"Stop chatting and fight me you shit heads, this has gone far too long!" The barged his way past Itachi and Gaara.

"Everyone...if it's Naruto and Sasuke i'm sure they'll find a way to come back" Everyone nodded and watched as the guy ran down the street.

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto gulped as a hand sized spider crawled along the walls.

"Aw geez...are you going to be like this the rest of the way?"

"Just shut up Sasuke, you're making me nervous..." The guardians were hiding in Naruto's hood.

They walked a bit more and saw grass at the end of the hall. Naruto sped up a bit as did Sasuke, hoping to make it there in a short time. The stopped and looked at the draw bridge that was closing all access to the palace. The palace had three towers and vines covering the side of it.

"So how do we get in smart one?" Naruto glared at Sasuke and walked forward until they were at the edge of the moat wall.

"Naru-chan, if it's your voice, it will open for you" Daisuke said as Naruto stepped back just in case it came out farther than it did.

"What am i supposed to say though?"

"The prince has now come home"

"That's...i won't say it...THE PRINCE HAS NOW COME HOME!" Sasuke started to laugh.

The bridge then started to shudder and started opening. It made a loud noise as it came down closer and closer. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and then at the entrance of the palace. A slight breeze brushed though Naruto and Sasuke's hair as they stepped onto the large, wooden, door.

Naruto looked at the calm water as they crossed the bridge and saw a few fish jumping into the air. They didn't look like what a normal fish would look like. It had bright yellow spots on it's fins that seemed to glow at night. As they both finished crossing the bridge, they found themselves in what looked to be a court yard.

"Naru-chan, we are almost there, just up those steps and through the door!"

"Yeah but...where is everyone...it looks so...deserted..." Sasuke noticed he was right. There wasn't a soul in sight.

They shrugged it off and continued walking. They went up the stairs and opened the two doors that led to the inside of the palace. Two people were standing at the top of the stair case, one that looked like Naruto. The other was a woman with shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes. The couple wore fancy looking clothing and both had a half a heart locket hanging around their necks.

"Naruto, do you know how long we had to wait?" The man that looked identical to him, gave him a smile.

"Who are you guys..." Sasuke wanted to go home and finish his date.

"We are Naruto's parents, and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Remember what i said Naru-chan, we're in your past before the wedding, your parents had no clue what Sasuke-san looked like"

"But...what happens now?"

"All your dreams come true, as well as everyone else's dreams" Daisuke floated into the air and a bright light shone through the room, blinding their eyes.

A tall figure stood in Daisuke's place. A bit taller than Naruto and was wearing what looked to be a soldier's outfit. He had short, red hair and yellow eyes that looked like the sun itself. He slightly bowed his head and looked up to the king and queen that stood at the top.

"Now Naru-chan, we have to get your wedding set up"

"But lady...i mean mom, Sasuke and i have to go back to our own world"

"Naruto-kun, once we jumped into that hole...the hole disappeared, you guys...can't go back to your own world anymore"

"But...iruka sensai...kakashi sensai and tsunade baa-chan are waiting...well...they'll wonder where we are and..."

"If it's alright with you Naruto, i'll be staying here"

"What, why?"

"I kind of like it here, better food, no missions, no pests"

"But...are our friends OK with this?"

"Hey, Daisuke, is there something that you can use that we can see what the others are saying?"

"Hm...you could visit the wise one up in her room"

"Wise one?" Daisuke nodded and led the way.

"Was it really OK to just let him go like that?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm sure the portal is gone by now...but if it isn't there might be trouble"

"The fact that i will never see my brother again...it's too harsh but i can live with it"

"I'm going home...i have a mission tomorrow" Neji turned around and headed off for the hyuuga manor.

Now it was just Itachi, Gaara and Shikamaru walking along side each other. All three of them worried about the blond and wondered if they were ever going to see the two of them again.

None of them knew they were being watched by six pairs of eyes.

"So they knew yet...they're OK with it..." Sasuke saw that he was depressed and put his arm around him.

"How about we change into our wedding gear and get married?" Naruto's face was red and he started to freak out.

"T-the heart...where's the heart tattoo?" Naruto asked checking both sides of Sasuke's face.

"That a boy Sasuke-san, show him your true colours!" Mr. love cheered him on.

"Say one more word and i won't hesitate to kill you!" Sasuke hissed at him and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then...should we start getting you two ready for the ceremony?" Naruto's mother asked and smiled.

"I'm not wearing a dress..."

"Oh don't be such a poop darling, your father and i know how much you love dressing up!" Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or cry from embarrassment.

"Come with me Sasuke-kun, i'll show you where your room will be" Sasuke followed Naruto's father out of the room and down the long hallway.

"S-Sasuke, where are you going, don't leave me here!" Naruto cried out as he was dragged away by his mother.

A couple of hours later...

"Oh, my dear, sweet, baby Naru-chan, you look so much like a girl, it's hard to tell if you're a boy anymore!" Naruto looked in the mirror and knew the person he saw was not him. The dress had long sleeves that covered his hands and a zipper at the back of it.

"So i presume you're ready?" Asked his father as he walked in.

"I guess so..." Naruto's mother brushed his spiky hair back and put water on her hands and rubbed it down his hair to make it flat.

"Now he is" The mother smiled at him through the mirror.

"Naru-chan, me and Daisuke found a way for you to go back any time you wanted to!" Naruto's face lit up with excitement.

"After the wedding, you have the choice to go back to your own world tonight or tomorrow" Daisuke informed him.

"We'll go tomorrow...tonight...is my only chance to tell him how i feel" Naruto spoke out brightly.

"Well, let's not keep your husband waiting shall we?" His father stuck his arm out and walked Naruto out of the room.

* * *

Present time...

"Those brats will pay for what has happened!" A man sat on the bench where Naruto's building used to be.

"Aoi-san, what will happen now?" His guardian asked.

"You'll disappear and my clan will throw me out on top of that...plus...i'll have to find something to do if i'm thrown out"

"Disa...ppear...that...is not...fair..." The voice started to fade away as it spoke. The man punched a hole through the bench, between his legs.

'I hate my life...'

* * *

Past time...

"We are gathered here for a very special night, two, young, lovers appear before you and ask that you give them your blessing, so that they may find happiness beyond their dreams" The priest did the holy cross sign and sprinkled some kind of sparkles over the both of them.

"May you both find the happiness you wished for and pray that the legendary dragon watches over you, you may now give each other the kiss of dreams" Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other in the eyes and drew closer and closer till their lips met.

"My little boy...is so cute in that dress..." the mother started crying and blew her nose with a handkerchief.

"Ah, Naru-chan, i forgot...since you're living in both worlds, your life span has increased a lot, making you live for eternity!"

"Good news right after the other...why don't we blow this joint?" Naruto looked at the ground blushing like mad.

Sasuke took his hand and led him away to a clear spot where no one was around. It was a small little court yard that had a small pond in the middle and a fountain in the middle of the pond. The crickets chirped and the wolves began to howl as Sasuke sat next to Naruto on a little, white bench that was made for two.

"I guess i can live here a bit longer than just for tonight...it's peaceful here then back home"

"We're not really alone though...all the people back in Konoha are all here only...as different people"

"Yeah...you're right" Naruto and Sasuke pressed their lips togetherand closed their eyes not noticing that the ground was shaking.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan, i forgot to tell you...something...oops..."Kira scratched the back of his head nervously as the couple gave him a glare and the ground began to crumble.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto held onto Sasuke as they both sat there trapped.

"The necklace you have lets you go between worlds, the wise one told me!"

"No way..." His whole world had turned into a fairy tale.

"AHHHHHH!!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed out as they fell into the air and landed onto the ground.

"We're back home?" Naruto looked around and saw some of the villagers going into their homes for the night.

"Yes Naru-chan, your necklace lets you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah i heard you" Kira put his hands on his hips as all three of them walked to the Uchiha manor.

Naruto had no where to go in the present world, his house was swallowed whole by the giant portal so Sasuke led the way to his house and since they were married, he couldn't say no to his wife could he?

* * *

A/n: Oh my...but there is a sequel to this, will be...Naruto and Sasuke learn how to own their own country in their past world while at the same time do dangerous missions for the hokage, i wonder what stresses and fun they'll have and what new people they'll meet while in their other world...i hope you enjoyed this long baby and please review!


End file.
